cj2000fandomcom-20200214-history
Caillou And The Portals
Caillou And The Portals is a 2018 short movie film, it is BadFirework's first official film as the company being almost inactive from 2003. Plot (seen in DVD) After Caillou gets tired of his dad Boris, he wishes to escape from him and never return, to his surprise, his wish comes true as a portal appears in his room and teleports him to different dimensions, meantime in the real world, Boris is doing all he can to find and apologize to his son. Plot (full) Caillou is watching TV, Boris soon asks what he's watching, Caillou says "a very special program" and cuts to Caillou's show, being of Miranda talking to a mouth saying "have the charges so pricing and the building", soon after Boris says it's time for Caillou to go to bed even though it's still morning, Caillou begins to refuse and Boris begins to get angry, so Caillou ends up listening to him. In Caillou in bed, he can be seen saying how he wants to escape his dad forever, soon a portal appears in Caillou's room, at first Caillou thinks it's a prank from his dad, but when Boris begins asking what's going on and that he's gonna give Caillou a punishment day, Caillou jumps into the portal and is teleported to another dimension, meanwhile Boris slams Caillou's door open, but then soon realizes that he's gone, so he calls God (creepyjokes2000) for help, sadly he is unable to help due to security cameras malfunctioning, and Boris begins to get upset over it, but is still calm. Caillou travels to Video Infographics first, meeting and becoming friends with an Infographic's character, but then soon leaves after. Caillou is then in the new Vyond with the new theme, the portal is still there so Caillou leaves. Boris can be seen in the city hall talking to Mr. South about Caillou, Mr. South is unable to do anything about the situation either, so Boris leaves. Caillou is then traveled to the Bikini Bottom in front of Spongebob's house and meets Spongebob, Spongebob offers Caillou to see his house, inside Spongebob mentions "the 2nd person like you to visit", Caillou asks who was the first and the house begins to shake and rumble, soon Caillou leaves in panic. Caillou is then in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, buying takis from Enid, Enid says that they don't sell takis, but then Caillou takes a gun and attempts to shoot Enid because he can see takis, Enid ends up giving them to Caillou and leaves. Boris can then be seen sitting on a bench sadly, he states he wants to get Caillou back, then a portal appears and sucks Boris in, Boris is then transferred to Super Mario Bros, and begins to complete it, he however leaves because of the lucky box's hurting his head. Caillou is then in Slices of Daily Life and meets Paul, he isn't around for long, he is soon transferred to Talking Picz, where he is an 8ball, talking to another 8ball, Caillou is soon teleported again. Warren Cook then begins the news with the disappearance of Caillou and Boris, he talks with Mr. South, a speech with the president as well as an interview from God (creepyjokes2000), it is found out that Caillou is watching this from a penguin's phone, the penguin says you can't contact anyone with it, so Caillou gives it back and leaves. Boris is then in front of Spongebob's house which ends up exploding, Spongebob then lands in front of him telling him about Caillou, Boris then asks where he can eat and Spongebob directs him to the Krusty Krab. Caillou is in the real world, but not for long, he then says he's getting tired of the portal, the portal "explodes" and Caillou is in "the waiting room", Boris is then in an alternate universe where Rosie is Caillou's dad, Boris leaves and ends up in the waiting room with Caillou, they both leave. Caillou and Boris end up back in Lakewood Plaza Turbo, and Boris buys something but ends up throwing it on the ground because he was angry at the employee, they both leave. Caillou and Boris finally end up back home, and Caillou is seen watching his program again, Boris then talks with Caillou and saying sorry for everything, Caillou also apologizes, they end up hugging. A black figure is seen saying "this is all wrong", he can then be seen planning the final plan named Midnight School, but is then interrupted by a background voice saying if he wants fries with his order, the film ends. Voices * Brian - Caillou, Warren Cook * Eric - Boris * David - creepyjokes2000 * Hugh - Trump * Geriant - Mr. South * Joanna - Enid * Joey - Bowser, Penguin * James - Info Guy * Paul - Paul, Spongebob * Salli - 8ball * Ivy - Miranda * Ransome Node - Black Figure * Justin - Background Voice Music * Unwavering Heart * Gold * New Media * Broadcast News Production Original Film The original script was written by Gavin Drew in 2016, and production was completed in 2017, however, the original version wasn't liked as much by the employees, the original version was 7 minutes long, and is actually featured in the Special Edition DVD of Caillou And the Portals. Rewritten Because the film wasn't liked much, the idea was scrapped, however, another company named Vicloren Films rewrote the original script and helped with the new production of the film, this version was more successful and was published. Box Office The film earned $7.51 million in the state production was made, which made the short film successful. Sequel A planned sequel made called Midnight School would carry on with the story and would reveal who the black figure was as well as the real voice, however, BadFireworks is still wondering if to go with the idea or not. Gallery original.png | Screenshot of the original 7 minute film. websitedvd.png | DVD (shown on website) error.png | Rare mistake of DVD cover being black and white. Category:Film Category:GoAnimate Category:BadFireworks